


lovely

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soulmates, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: Mitch and his soulmate talk pretty regularly, a few times a week, usually. Mitch still doesn’t know their name, nor their gender. Though, he’s pretty sure it’s a boy. His soulmate has made it clear though, that he doesn’t want to share their names until they actually meet.





	lovely

**Age 6**

Mitch knows his father has told him time and time again how he shouldn’t try to contact his soulmate, not this early. But they’re learning about the different connections you and your soulmate may have in school and it’s too tempting to resist. 

One of the less-common ways is writing on your skin and having it appear on the other’s skin. Mitch figures if it’s uncommon, it couldn’t hurt to try. 

_ Hello? _

A few minutes later he feels his hand warm up and looks down. A small gasp escapes him.

_ Hi. _

Mitch is too nervous to reply. 

  
  


**Age 10**

Mitch caused a bad turnover in the championship game. His dad yelled at him the entire car ride home. And then some more when Mitch cried about it. All he wanted to do was talk to his soul mate, he knew it would make him feel more at ease. Like when they talk before tests in school, sometimes. 

_ My dad sucks. I suck. Everything sucks.  _

His soulmate replies almost immediately. 

_ Are you ok? _

_ My hockey team lost in the finals because of me.  _

_ Im sure it wasnt all because of you… _

_ My dad said  _

Before Mitch can finish, his soulmate starts writing. 

_ Parents can be mean and wrong, you know. I’m sure it isn’t true.  _

Mitch stares at his skin, the kind words fading before new words appear. 

_ I play hockey, too. _

  
  


**Age 15**

Mitch and his soulmate talk pretty regularly, a few times a week, usually. Mitch still doesn’t know their name, nor their gender. Though, he’s pretty sure it’s a boy. His soulmate has made it clear though, that he doesn’t want to share their names until they actually meet. 

_ How’d your tryouts go?  _

_ Great! I made the team. _

_ Of course you did =)  _

Mitch sighs before writing his next words. 

_ Are you still sure we shouldn’t tell each other our names? Even our initials? _

_ Positive. _

His soulmate replies before Mitch can. 

_ I’m sorry. _

_ No, it’s fine, I was just checking _

Mitch writes an extra =) just to be safe, so his soul mate knows he isn’t mad. 

  
  


**Age 18**

The day’s been a whirlwind of cameras and people, that when Mitch gets to his hotel room, all he wants to do is collapse and fall asleep. And talk to his soulmate. 

_ Hi _

_ Hi yourself _

_ So I kinda got drafted into the nhl today _

_ Holy shit! Congrats!!! _

Mitch smiles to himself, blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

_ Thanks!! Im really happy. Just wish you could’ve been there with me. _

_ Me too. But soon, right? _

_ Right =)  _

  
  


**Age 19**

Mitch’s soulmate writes him first, it isn’t always Mitch initiating contact. Which is nice, it makes Mitch feel like his soulmate likes him. Which, duh, of course they do, they’re his soulmate. But it’s still nice. 

_ I know what you mean now. _

Well, that’s cryptic. Mitch just writes a  _ ?  _ back. 

_ I got drafted to the NHL today. _

_ OMG CONGRATS!!! =)  _

_ Thanks! Yeah I just… it was lonely. Wish you had been here with me.  _

Mitch blushes, smiling sadly to himself. 

_ I wish I could’ve been there, too. But soon, right?  _

_ Right. I can’t wait. _

_ Me neither. I feel like I already know you. _

_ Because you do. _

_ You know what I mean, though.  _

_ We’re probably going to play against each other soon. _

_ Which means we’ll meet. _

_ =) _

_ Hey! You stole my thing!  _

_ Guess it’s our thing, now. _

  
  


**Age 19**

Mitch feels his hand get warm under his pads. He has to get out to the ice soon, but he figures his soulmate could need him. Training camps are going on across the league, he has a feeling his soulmate is there now, too. So if he’s messaging him, it could be important. 

_ I’m nervous. _

_ I am too. But youll be great. Youre always great =)  _

Mitch grabs his glove to shove it on before he sees Auston freaking Matthews staring at him. 

“Hey, is that a smiley on your glove?” Auston points. 

Mitch blushes and nods. “Yeah.” 

“Oh cause my sou–” Auston cuts himself off. 

Mitch’s eyes soften, “Your… your soulmate?” 

Auston nods. “Yeah, he signs with that same smiley a lot.”

Mitch reaches to his pen in his stall and writes. 

_ Auston? _

Auston stares down at his palm, mouth slightly agape. 

“Mitch,” Auston whispers.

“I guess soon is now,” Mitch can’t help the smile that’s covering what feels like his whole face. 

“We’re on the same team,” Auston says, a little dumbfounded. “You’re… you’re my soulmate.” 

“Yeah,” Mitch smiles and takes Auston’s hand. 

It’s a little silly. They’re both in their gear and skates, standing in the middle of the Toronto Maple Leaf’s locker room about to go out on the ice for training camp, and they’re just staring at each other with the biggest smiles. 

Auston squeezes Mitch’s hand. 

  
  


**Age 21**

Eliminated from the playoffs. Again. 

Mitch is pissed and upset and frustrated. He wishes he could’ve done more, done  _ something _ . 

They’re all sitting in the locker room. Mo just gave a speech to them about how they shouldn’t let this get them down, that next year will be different. Mitch just wants to go home and curl up. 

He feels his hand warm. 

_ =) _

Mitch smiles and looks over to Auston’s stall, he’s giving Mitch a small smile right back. 

He nods at Auston, a silent thank you. 

When they go home, there’s a sadness in the air. But it’s calmed by the easiness of hip checking each other while walking to the car, bumping their shoulders in the apartment building elevator, and cuddling that night. 

“You were great,” Auston murmurs into Mitch’s ear. Mitch is lying in the V of Auston’s legs, Auston playing with his hair. 

“So were you, you know.” 

They sit like that for a while, just taking in the presence of each other. Letting the stresses of the playoffs run off of them. 

“I guess we can eat the ice cream in the freezer now.” 

Auston chuckles, “I guess so.” 

“We’ll get it sometime. Together. Soon.”

“Soon.” 

Auston traces a =) into Mitch’s back with his finger as Mitch drifts off to sleep. 


End file.
